Distribution facilities are required to route products passing through the facility in an accurate and efficient manner. The products frequently have different destinations and different delivery requirements. The individual products being shipped may be placed into containers or totes that traverse the length of the facility with the aid of one or more interlocking conveyor belts. It can be difficult to route totes efficiently through the facility for subsequent loading for travel to a final product destination.